Underdog
by mrspendragon
Summary: Justice League are the saviours of the world and yet there are still a few people who do not trust them. Ecryn Green is one of them. When her brother goes missing from a mysterious flash of lightning, she is forced to leave her anxiety behind and do whatever it takes to find him. Even if it means working with those she hates the most. Superman/OC
1. Chapter 1

An unknown Hero.

A trusted Warrior.

A friend.

A foe.

Can Ecryn Green be trusted?

Justice League are the saviours of the world and yet there are still a few people who do not trust them. Ecryn Green is one of them. When her brother goes missing from a mysterious flash of lightning, she is forced to leave her anxiety behind and do whatever it takes to find him. Even if it means exposing her powers to the world.

But her family hold secrets of their own and soon Ecryn realises that there is a great war coming and the only people that can help her are those she hates the most.

 **Note from the Author:**

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this story!

Just be mindful that there may be some errors in terms of the logistics of the Justice League world, I am doing my very best to keep everything accurate and canon but there may be some mistakes that I make so I ask that you would please DM me these (if something bothers you) and then I can address them swiftly. If it is anything like a phrase that seems out of character or anything like that also please message me so I can address them. Otherwise do enjoy this story!

Mrs Pendragon


	2. Chapter 2

' _The Justice League have once again saved human-'_

Ecryn turned the T.V off her eyes staring hard into the blank screen; she felt her heart race increasing as her mind repeated the same words over and over again, ' _Justice League'_. She shook her head and clenched her teeth. The noise around her suddenly starting to pick up again bringing her back to the present and suddenly she felt rage flowing through her veins.

"Why'd you turn it off love?" A male voice sang through her ears. She turned and raised her eyebrows at the old man; he was glancing between Ecryn and the T.V his expression one of pure outrage.

"Because it's closing time." The words left her mouth with just hostility the old man didn't dare to question her. Seconds later he was out the door his cane scratching along the wooden floor.

"I have to say," A voice startled her from the doorway, she turned and glanced at the young man and sighed when she realised her brother was watching her in amusement, "You're probably the only person in the world who hates the Justice League."

"I don't hate them Mark," She sighed and placed her elbows on the bar table resting her head in her hands. The bar was starting to empty and she was hoping she'd be out before three. "I just don't like what they stand for."

Mark walked slowly towards his sister, he nodded at a few men as they left the bar and suddenly it was just the two of them and Ecryn felt her anxiety loosen.

"Mark,-" But Mark was too busy breaking a pint glass on the counter, Ecryn glared at him in confusion but before she could react he had picked up a piece and stabbed it deep into her hand. She didn't react, the pain was there but it was bearable, instead she watched as the blood rimmed the edges of the weapon and how it dripped down onto the table. Mark pulled the glass out and threw it into the sink beside her but Ecryn was still watching her hand even now as the wound healed into nothing more than a faint line.

"Why did you do that," She asked but deep down she knew why.

"Because it's time you realise what you're capable of." Mark was persistent and she shook her head when she realised that he wasn't going to give up, not that easily anyway.

"Mark, this is not a gift." But Mark shook his head and leaped up onto the counter, he leaned to the side and picked up the T.V remote, he gave her a small smile before turning the screen back on. She closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the news being broadcasted onto the screen.

' _They sacrifice their lives for the good humanity.'_

"Fine, I get it. I do. Okay Mark is that what you want to here? They are- they are _exactly_ what everyone want them to be. I am nothing like them Mark, I can't do the things that they can do." She was crying now the tears rolling down her face. She wiped at the liquid and turned her back away from him, she hated for him to see her like that.

"Ecryn but don't you see. You can do what they can and more. You're mother didn't die for you to work in a bar; she wants you to do this. She wants you to help them." He pointed at the screen but Ecryn couldn't look. Instead she observed her brother for a moment, she watched his brown hair bounce around his face when he spoke, and she admired the glint in his brown eyes when he spoke about his passions. She only ever wanted to be a hero to him; she didn't need to show herself to the world.

"This is about using your gift to save people." He jumped off the counter so he was standing right beside her. She liked working in the bar and she liked being so close to her family all the time. "You are everything and so much more, Ecryn." He pulled her into a hug, her head resting just below his head. They stayed like that for a moment and Ecryn felt at peace in the comfort of her brothers arms. Ever since she was a child and Ecryn's father married Mark's mother, her and Mark had been inseparable. And together with the help of their parents they ran the bar together.

She opened her mouth to reply but the sound that illuminated through her skull was enough to close her mouth again. A loud bang erupted from outside, Ecryn gripped to Mark pulling him closer to her as she moved towards the back of the room.

"Keep down Mark," She cried as her eyes remained on the front door, flashes of light could be seen outside the entrance and Ecryn felt her hands start to shake from fear.

"Ecryn, You need to be brave." The front door flew open and a group of men, more than a dozen but she wasn't sure, came into the room. In their hands guns, Ecryn felt her heart rate increase and her breathing become shallow. The figures started to become blurry and she bit her lip until she could taste blood. It was her brother's voice that pulled her out back into reality. "Ecryn!" And just like that she had her fists raised and her body ready to fight. The shots started and she ducked and leaped through the air, one by one she struck the villains until they all rested awkwardly on the floor. She inhaled slowly and wiped her brow before turning to her brother, he glanced at the crooks and back to her the smile on his face unavoidable. "Ecryn, you-" A bright flash of lightning erupted through the room, one minute her brother was in front of her and the next he was gone not a trace of him in sight.

* * *

Ecryn was certain of two things, one that she needed to find the Justice League, and two she needed to kill the Flash. After her brother had vanished, reporting from all over stated that the Flash was in town and that he had caused more chaos than helpfulness. Her brother vanishing was one thing but when she left the bar and ran for miles down the crowded roads searching for any sign of Mark, her mother and father had been killed by a pipe bomb that had been thrown into the bar.

She shook her head and gazed out the window of the plane, she hated flying and the thought of being so high off the ground made her uneasy. She felt her anxiety worsen since the attacks, her family was everything to her and they where all she had. Now she had no one and her heart only filled with revenge.

For weeks she watched videos and read papers trying to gather as much information about the Justice League as she could. She sat in a hotel room for weeks on end, preparing a funeral, attending a funeral and all the while wondering where her brother was. She trained and she researched so much about the team that she felt almost nerd like.

She closed her eyes as the turbulents of the plane kicked in and she held tight to her seat. Ecryn also knew the true identity of her enemies and she was going to start there.

When she finally landed in Metropolis she smiled as the plane touched the ground, all throughout the flight she had fought the tightness in her chest but now that she was here she felt herself relax the thought of getting her brother back the only thing keeping her going.

"Miss," A voice startled her from her seat, she glanced up at a young lady who was dressed proper and nice and the girl smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Miss, but we need you to exit the plane."

Ecryn glanced around her realising that she was the last person on the aircraft. She must have been lost in thought.

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." She hurried off the plane her bags trailing behind her.

Once she managed to get through customs and pick up her larger bags she headed outside and the hot air stuck to her. She sighed and jumped into the back seat of a taxi, her eyes glaring at the driver. She didn't mean to be so hostile but being so far away from home was making her uncomfortable and when she was uncomfortable she got angry.

"Ugh Miss," The dark hair man asked, he smiled nervously at Ecryn and she closed her eyes her breathing becoming rigid. "Where to?" His thick American accent was rather pleasing to the ear and Ecryn smiled at this, using his words as a distraction from the wild thoughts going through her mind.

"Know any good hotels?" She asked and the driver raised his eyebrows with worry.

"Never been to the big M I assume," he didn't look impressed to be in the same car as her and to be honest she didn't really blame him.

"Got me." She tried to be polite but her tone was clearly displeasing.

"From your red dress and expensive sunglasses I know just the place," And with that they drove off. Ecryn glanced out the window and examined the large building and the unholy amount of people around the streets. Back home it was much quieter and the building where nowhere as big as they where here.

"You're a pretty girl." The driver suddenly said and she found herself glaring at him with distaste.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take it harshly miss, I'm married and my wife is the other half of me." He pointed to a picture stuck to the radio in his car. A blond haired woman with really white teeth smiled at the camera and Ecryn nodded acknowledging his words. "I just mean- I don't even know how to explain myself Miss but you look like you came from a Greek novel."

Ecryn tried not to sound surprised. Of course she was aware of her appearance, her mother was Aphrodite after all and being the God of Love sat a lot of standards on ones appearance. She inherited her figure from her mother, all womanly and curvaceous. But Ecryn also had her father's traits, fire red hair and bright blue eyes. They blended together well but Ecryn rarely looked in the mirror these days.

"Thank you," She said when she didn't know what else to say.

"I do mean it as a compliment, just be careful around here Kid," He paused glancing at her through the rear view mirror, "Lot of crooks around here."

"I'll be okay, I got Superman to save me right." She didn't mean to sound sarcastic but the man saw through her words.

"He's not all bad, saved my wife he did. Him and that Batman chap, and Wonder Woman – this was all before they got those new members of the team. Saved her and hundred of others too."

"I'm glad to her that," and she was for the sake of his wife but she couldn't fight the sound of her brothers voice from her head.

"Here we are Miss," Ecryn glanced out the window and smiled brightly back at the man.

"Only the best for a lady like you," He winked at her and she thanked him handing him more cash than he needed.

He helped her carry her luggage up the step of the hotel before a clerk came and took her bags inside.

"Here love, this is my private card. If you need a driver I'll be happy to do it." Ecryn took his card and placed it into her purse. "My name's John."

"Ecryn," She replied.

"Well, Ecryn. I'll see you around."

"All my best to your wife John." Ecryn headed inside and made her way up to the reception desk. The building was nice and she guessed it was old, the dark red furniture told her that. She smiled at the décor and the marble statues situated around the room.

Ecryn made her way up to the reception desk and smiled at the young woman behind the counter.

She was pale in comparison to Ecryn, she had blond hair and skin so white Ecryn almost felt she spent the majority of her life indoors. She smiled and started to type heavily onto the keyboard her eyes scanning over the people in the hotel lobby.

"Sorry," Ecryn began her hands finding the edge of the counter top. The woman slowly looked up and gave Ecryn a questioning glare.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"Forgive me for asking but," She paused when the girl shook her head and handed the key card to Ecryn's room over, She smiled and her curly white hair bounced around her face. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked surprised by Ecryn's words. "Ugh, yeah why?"

"You look a little pale is all, Like you seen a ghost." The girl shrugged and patted the sweat forming on her head. Ecryn could have sworn she seen ice on the tip of her fingers but she shrugged and placed her credit card on the desk.

"I'm fine, weather is just getting to me." Ecryn nodded and thanked the girl when she handed her credit card back. But when she walked away Ecryn glanced down at the card and narrowed her eyes at the shards of ice melting in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ecryn didn't have a plan, well not of sorts anyway. She wanted to start in Metropolis because she was certain she could find Superman and if any luck the Flash. It was a long shot and realistically she should have gone to Central City but she felt she had a better chance here considering she knew Superman's true identity.

She walked the streets of Metropolis and stopped short of the Daily Planet building. She rolled her eyes at the crappy globe that was at the top of the building. She hated the media, sad excuse for humanity if she had anything to say about it. She stayed at the corner of the building, it was early no later than 6 am and employees started to role into the building, she spotted Lois Lane her hands typing away on her phone. Ecryn seen her face plastered all over Mark's files and she was certain she had been the one to lead him to Clark Kent. Lois entered the building, Ecryn sighed and waited a bit longer, she was certain she could enter without anyone noticing her and she was certain she could get away with what she was about to do.

She bit her lip and moved forward but before she could reach the door she was brought to a halt. Her unique hearing was something she hated especially when she was younger and she could hear what others had to say about her, so she learnt to block it out, but ever since her brother disappeared she found herself listening out for any sign of his voice. And it was Mark's voice she heard now.

He was screaming a blood-curdling scream that made Ecryn's blood run cold. Seconds later she was in a sprint running through the back alleyway behind the Daily Planet. When her brother had disappeared and her parents had died she was given everything her family had inherited, sure there was a lot of money and a lot of property but the most important thing she got was access to her brothers lab. She sat there for hours looking at all his findings; he was the one who knew where she could find the Justice League and he was the one who knew their real names.

She wasn't sure why he knew what he did or what his plan was but she had a feeling his knowledge was what got him in trouble in the first place.

She ran quickly through the building, climbing the walls and hopping over fences; she hesitated as the sound grew nearer and with one quick motion she changed into her alter ego.

When she had been searching through Mark's office she found, in a box stored under ground, what she thought was some sort of movie prop but when she got a closer look she noticed it was a suit and she knew then her brother was up to something crazy.

The costume she wore was tight, a black leather one piece with purple strips down each limb, it was ridiculous and so was the lilac mask she wore over her eyes, and if she had a say in it her costume would have been a lot different. But her brother designed this so she kept it as a reminder of what she needed to do.

She reared the corner of a building and Mark's voice grew louder as she approached the door. He was inside she was certain of it, she kicked the door open and watched as it shattered to pieces; when she entered the room there was nothing but a voice recorder placed neatly in the centre of the floor. Below it like a table she heard the sound of a bomb and her heart melted. He brother wasn't here.

"We need to get that out of here." A voice startled her; she turned and watched as the man himself entered the room. Superman. He gave her a curious glare before casting his gaze towards the bomb.

Instead she ignored him walking closer to the object that was playing her brothers broken screams on repeat. Her heart tore at the sound.

She picked up the recorder and pressed the stop button, putting it into a strap on her leg.

"Ma'am," She heard him say behind her and she laughed out loud at his odd gesture.

She was expecting him to approach her, to drag her out of the room by the scruff but he stayed by the door so she approached the bomb and disarmed it, her unique gaze helping her to see past the wires and to the centre of the object until she found the right wire. She pulled it apart with her hand. The ticking stopped and Ecryn sighed in relief.

"You're not needed here Superman." She said those words through clenched teeth and Superman smiled clearly not used to people not bowing in his presence.

"I didn't catch your name," He said moving further into the room, now that he was out of the dim light she could see him properly and she found herself smirking at his red cape.

"Everything okay?" He asked and she nodded licking moisture onto her lips.

"Everything is a-ok Mr S," She watched as his lip raised into a smirk before receding back into a tight line, like he wasn't sure whether he could trust her or not.

"Look, I get it." She bent down and picked up the device tossing it lightly between her hands to show her strength. He watched the object in fascination before his gaze rested on hers again, the action making her stomach jolt and her heart rate quicken. "This is your town, and you clearly don't like any competition." He didn't say anything so she continued. "But you don't need to worry, I'm only here on business." She started to walk towards the door but he stood in place his posture hard and still like he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. She sighed and shoved the object into his chest, "Here, take it. Maybe Cyborg can decrypt it."

" Now, Can you please get out of my way?" He opened his mouth to respond before closing it again, Ecryn was starting to get irritated by his presence.

"Your uniform is odd." He said instead his gaze traveling up and down her body until they rested on her eyes again.

"Excuse me?" She was not in any sort of mood to argue with an alien.

"It's a bit-"

"Tight?" She cut him off.

"Intimidating-" He paused and once again his gaze started to roam, "but yes it is rather tight." She felt her cheeks grow crimson and suddenly his presence was overwhelming.

"I thought you where respectful of women Superman," He raised his eyebrows at her words, " or is all this time on planet earth bringing out the douchebag in you?" He glanced away quickly like her words struck him deep.

"I apologise for my behaviour," He suddenly said stepping to the side so she could pass, "If you need any assistance with your business I will be glad to help."

"It's alright Sup," She patted him hard on the chest, "Boys will be boys."

And with that she was gone, running through the building and away from any chance she had of finding her brother.


End file.
